


A Day on The Farms

by Moonbear_Meliox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Farming, Gen, Sleepybois dynamic, shippers do not interact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbear_Meliox/pseuds/Moonbear_Meliox
Summary: They're farmers now
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & Jordan Maron, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jordan Maron & Ranboo, Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 50
Kudos: 520





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok, this au all spawned from my friend reading 'fathers' as 'farmers' and my brain just went with it. So, they're farmers now. Good old Phil and Jordan being fathers to their chaotic sons that help them run their farms. Hope you enjoy.

Farm animals grazed the fields as the sun shined down on Sleepy Farms. It was a quaint, family run farm on the far side of town that belonged to a man named Phil and his two sons Tommy and Wilbur.

“Tommy! Quit chasing the rooster and feed the cows already.” Phil yelled across the field to his youngest son. While his sons did help around the farm, Tommy preferred to cause chaos and terrorize the chickens

“Why can’t Wilbur do it?” Tommy yelled back

“Because he’s taking care of the sheep.” Tommy looked over at the sheep pen to see his older brother, Wilbur, petting one of the sheep while it munched on food. Tommy let out an annoyed sigh and went over to the cows. 

“Make sure to do the pigs afterwards.” Wilbur told Tommy from across the pen.

“There’s no way I’m feeding the pigs.” Tommy said as he poured feed into the troughs. “You feed the pigs.”

“No. You do it.”

“You do it. Techno’s not here to feed his pigs so it falls to you to do it.” The two brothers began to argue, which annoyed Phil as it was just them yelling at each other from across to pens.

“Christ! I’ll feed the pigs since your brother isn’t here to do it.” Their father interjected. Tommy and Wilbur ceased arguing and went back to feeding their animals. 

“Once the two of you are finished, I need you two to go down to the general store and pick up a package I ordered.” Phil said after he finished tending to the chickens.

“Why can’t Wilbur just do it? If I go with him, he’s just going to flirt with Niki.”

“I’m not going to flirt with Niki. We aren’t dating.”

“You two talk an awful lot.”

“Because we’re friends. We talk the same way you talk with Tubbo.”

“Yea but you’re always making jokes and trying to get her to laugh. I just make fun of Tubbo.”

“Tommy, you’re going with Wilbur and that is final. Also, feel free to invite Niki over for dinner. We got some extra vegetables from last week's harvest.” Phil said before his two sons started fighting again.

“Wait, if Wil can invite his girlfriend, I should be allowed to invite Tubbo over.” Tommy said.

“She’s not my girlfrie-”

“Yes you can invite Tubbo as well. Now, no more arguing. Finish feeding the animals so you can go to the general store.” Phil told them and turned around to work on something else. The brothers sent each other glares, which dissolved into smirks before going back to their work

* * *

On the opposite side of town, a fair ways away was a plot of land known as Jerry’s Farm. Now Jerry’s Farm wasn’t run by a man named Jerry, no it was run by a man named Jordan and his son Tubbo, who was currently tending to his bees and harvesting their honey. 

“Hello Spins, Spans, and Spoons” Tubbo greeted his bees as they bumped against his beekeeping suit. He quite liked his own little section of the farm that Jordan gave him. It was decorated in various flowers he planted himself and had a nice big tree with plenty of shade to just relax under. Close by was the vegetable patch that he and Jordan planted together. Tubbo remembered he couldn’t stop laughing as Jordan recoiled from some of the bugs that came up from the ground. 

“Hey Tubbo.” As if the man knew Tubbo was thinking about him, Jordan entered Tubbo’s section of farmland. “How’s it going with the bees?”

“Oh It’s going great Captain.” Tubbo said, referring to Jordan as the old nickname he gave him long ago.

“Great. Once you’re done collecting that honey, can you deliver it down to Niki’s. We were late on our last delivery to her and she said she’s running low.”

“Sure thing Captain. I’m almost done.”

“Good job Tubbo. Take care of your bees.” Jordan patted the top of Tubbo’s helmet, earning a laugh from the boy, before going to tend to the rest of the farm. It didn’t take long for Tubbo to finish gathering up the rest of the honey, putting it in jars, and placing them in a box before he made his way over to Niki’s.

* * *

“Hello Tubbo.” Niki greeted the boy as he stepped foot into her general store. Niki was a sweet girl that ran the general store that supplied the various houses and small restaurants in the vicinity. Most of her stock came from both Jerry’s and Sleepy Farms. You’d think the two farms would be in competition with each other. But Jordan and Phil were good friends who respected each other. They even trade produce during harvest season.

“Hi Niki. I brought honey from the farm.” Tubbo said, walking over to the counter and placing the box next to the cash register.

“Oh great. The shelf’s been empty for a few days. I’m glad I can restock it now.” Niki said, taking the box and walking over to the empty honey shelf.

“How’s your kitten doing?” Tubbo asked as Niki began restocking the shelf.

“Zuko? He was skittish at first but he’s a total cuddler now. He’s adorable. How are your bees?”

“They’re doing good-” Suddenly, the front door slammed open as Tommy burst into the general store 

“Tubbo!” He yelled as his eyes landed on the spooked form of his best friend.

“Hey Tommy.” Tubbo greeted his friend. “You could have done with not slamming the door.”

“Yea but I wanted to make an entrance.”

“Hello Wil.” Niki said as the older gentleman entered the store. Wilbur’s eyes lit up as they landed on Niki and a goofy grin formed on his face.

“Hi Niki.” He said, giving her a wave. 

“The woman doesn’t even acknowledge that I’m here.” Tommy mumbled.

“Hello Tommy.” Niki said, ruffling the boy’s hair. Tommy made a fussing noise while shoving Niki’s hand off his head. 

“How’s the store been keeping?” Wilbur asked.

“It’s been going great. Tubbo just delivered my stock of honey so I’m glad that it can be sold again. Oh! A package for Phil arrived yesterday.” She walked over to the counter and reached down under the register and grabbed a brown box, handing it to Wilbur.

“That’s what the man sent us down for.” Wilbur said. 

“So, what have you been up to?” Niki asked.

“Besides tending to the farm? I’ve been working on a new song….” Tommy rolled his eyes as his brother began to ramble on about his latest work. Tubbo stifled a laugh.

“You can show your new song to her after you’ve invited her over for dinner.” Tommy said. 

“Oh right! We got some extra harvest so Phil’s going to cook up a lot of food, and he said that you’re welcome to come over for dinner tonight.” Wil said.

“Oh, that’s very kind of him. I’ll happily come over for dinner.”

“You’re invited to Tubbo.” Tommy said to his friend.

“Oh really? Great! Can the Captain come too?”

“I’m sure our dad will be happy to have the Captain over. The more the merrier, he always says.” said Wilbur.

“Dad, never says that.” Tommy told Wilbur. This earned a laugh from Niki and Tubbo.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time Jordan and Tubbo arrived for dinner at Sleepy Farms. Phil and Wilbur had moved the dinner table outside so everyone could enjoy the nice night air.

“Jordan! Glad you could come mate.” Phil greeted his friend as Tubbo ran over to Tommy.

“Glad you invited us. It’s been a while since I’ve stopped by.” The two started talking about stuff that’s been happening on their farms while Tommy took Tubbo over to the cow pen.

“Henry’s been doing ok. He’s been eating quite a lot and becoming a big boy. I just hope the wolves don’t get him. They’ve been coming too close to the farm.” Tommy said, petting his pet cow.

“We’ve been having the same problem but with foxes. We won’t put any traps out because we don’t want to hurt them, but we had to put a better fence around the whole farm.”

“If Techno was here he’d just have stand there and the wolves would run away in fear.” 

“I feel he’d try and fight the wolves.” Tubbo said.

“And he can take them if he decided to. Unlike Wilbur. What’s Wilbur going to do? Serenade them like he’s doing to Niki.” Tommy looked over to where his older brother was leaning up against the barn, guitar in his hand as he sang a song to Niki.

“‘Oh look at me. I’m Wilbur and I’m in love with the e-girl that runs the general store. Let me sing you a song Niki’” Tommy started to mock his older brother. This caused Tubbo to burst out laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” They had apparently caught Wilbur and Niki’s attention. Tommy by now had started laughing along with Tubbo.

“Nothing big man.” Tommy spouted between laughs. “Just go back to serenading your girlfriend.”

WIlbur stared down Tommy before letting out a sigh.

“Niki, hold my guitar.” Wilbur handed his guitar to Niki before he started walking over to Tommy.

“What are you doing?” Tommy asked. Wilbur’s pace started to get faster and Tommy realized what was about to happen. “Wait Wil! I was joking!”

Both brothers took off in a run as Wilbur began to chase Tommy. Phil and Jordan watched as the two boys ran around the farm. Phil let out a sigh.

“Another normal night?” Jordan asked.

“Yep. Good thing the food is ready. Mind helping me plate?” The two adults went inside to plate the food while the kids continued to run around. Tubbo had taken the guitar from Niki and began singing an improv song to cheer on Tommy.

“Boys! Quit running around and come eat!” Phil called out, plates of food in his hands. Jordan was right behind him with the drinks. Tommy and Wilbur stopped chasing each other and joined the others at the table. They feasted on the food, happily talking about whatever topic came up with Tommy making his own loud interjections when he could. The light of the fireflies began to glow as the sun began to set on Sleepy Farms.

  
  


Headcannons I couldn’t add

  * Phil loves taking care of the chickens and has one named Pog.
  * Wilbur’s favorite farm animal is the sheep
  * Tommy’s is his pet cow Henry.
  * Tubbo’s is his bees but he does like watching the foxes as they observe the farm from a distance.
  * Jordan also likes the cows and has two named Bonnie and Clyde.
  * Techno is a part of Sleepy Farms but wanted to go to college to get a degree. He comes and visits from time to time and takes care of the pigs. They are his favorite.
  * On top of owning a kitten named Zuko, Niki also takes care of two bunnies she has at home.
  * Jerry’s Farm is named after Jordan’s pet, named Jerry who passed away when he first started the farm.
  * Even though Fundy didn’t appear in the story, he works at the wildlife care center that’s in town. The center takes in injured wildlife that they nurse back to health and release back into the wild. Fundy prefers to take care of the foxes over all the other animals they get.




	2. Requests?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should I take requests for this?

Hey, to the three people that subscribed to this story. It makes me really happy that you want to see more. So I've been debating, if I were to open up requests for this au, what would you want to see? I've got an idea in mind for a new chapter, but I want to here from you guys on if I should expand on this au and if so how? Let me know in the comments.


	3. Bees Keep Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BlurryMango Requested: I would like to see some of the daily life of Tubbo and Jordan and the bees.
> 
> Meowsi Requested: Maybe just some Captain and Tubbo moments, or maybe Captain's interactions with all the different Tubbo personalities
> 
> Basically: No thoughts, head empty, just BeesTM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you guys for sending in requests! I’m so happy you guys want to see more and I’m working on them as quickly as I can.  
> I love beekeeper Tubbo and picturing him in a beekeeping suit. Disclaimer: I am not a beekeeper. I researched how to harvest honey on the internet but if I got anything wrong, feel free to correct me. Also there is a sub reddit for beekeeping and I think that is adorable. Anyway, Hope you enjoy!

Tubbo loved bees. He loved watching them work, admired as they bounced from flower to flower, all to make honey. Jordan knew that his son loved bees. And that’s why, on one Christmas, he gifted his son a bee box.

“What are you going to name them?” Jordan asked as Tubbo stared at the three bees crawling in the box. He watched as one fumble, falling on it’s back before spinning to right itself.

“I’m going to name that one Spins...the one that’s flying the length of the box is going to be called Spans and...C’mon Captain, give me a word. Help me name this last bee” Tubbo said.

“Just a random word?” Jordan asked.

“Any word Captain. Any word will do.”

“Uh...this is a big responsibility to put on me...what about…” Jordan’s eyes landed on the utensils from breakfast this morning. “Spoon?”

Tubbo’s face lit up with happiness. “I think that’s a lovely name Captain. Spins, Spans, and Spoons” He hugged Jordan. Jordan hugged him back

“Thank you, dad. I love them”

“You’re welcome son.”

Those three bees soon accumulated into a hive. And as Tubbo took care of them, honey became another staple that could be provided by Jerry’s Farm. But honey needed to be harvested before it could be sold.

“Psst. Captain...hey Captain.” It was early in the morning when Tubbo went to wake his father.

“What is it Tubbo?” Jordan mumbled, still half asleep.

“It’s Bee Time. There’s honey to be harvested.” Tubbo whispered. 

“At 7 o'clock in the morning?”

“Of course. We’ve got to get started early. I’ve already made breakfast.”

“Fine. Let me get dressed.” Tubbo left the room to allow Jordan to get ready, plating the tables while he waited. Jordan eventually came out and sat with Tubbo as the two of them ate breakfast. 

“Tommy said that he got a letter from Techno the other day. He says that Techno’s coming home from college to visit.” Tubbo said, taking a bite of his pancake.

“You’re probably going to get a letter today in the mail.” Jordan said.

“Really? You’ll read it for me when it gets here, right?”

“Of course Tubbo.” Jordan said, ruffling Tubbo’s head. The two finished up their breakfast and went out to the shed to put on their beekeeper suits. 

“So, we’ll do this like last time. You’ll take the frames away from the hive and drape the towels over them. Once the bees are away, I’ll put the frames in the extractor and extract the honey.” Tubbo explained.

“Alright. Let’s do it.” They made their way over Tubbo’s section of the farm that housed the bees, already spotting them going from flower to flower.

“Good morning Spins, Spans, and Spoons.” Tubbo said as he opened the bee box. The bees buzzed excitedly and began to fly around Jordan and Tubbo, bumping against their bee suits. Jordan got to work, taking out the frames and moving them away from the hive. The bees followed him, but once he draped a towel over them, they moved away, going to collect pollen from the nearby flowers. After Tubbo checked up on the queen bee, Beelloon, and enough bees were away from the frames, he took them back to the shed where the extractor was.

“Knock if you need help. I’ll be right outside tending to the flowers.” Jordan said. Tubbo gave him a nod before shutting the door and closing the windows. He didn’t want any bees to get in the shed or the extractor, so most of the openings had to be sealed. It made it stuffy and hot, but it was worth it to get the honey. 

He put the frames in the extractor. The extractor was a big, metal circular tub that extracted honey by rotating the frame holder with a crank. It was hard for Tubbo at first when he was learning to get the honey. But now, Tubbo could do it in no time. Once he made sure the frames were secure, he was about to shut the lid when a stray bee flew in.

“Whoa there, little guy. You’re not supposed to go in there.” Tubbo scooped up the bee and walked over to the door, kicking it with his foot.

“You good, Tubbo?” Jordan asked, as he opened the door.

“I’ve got a stray bee, Captain.” Tubbo said. He opened his hands and showed Jordan the bee, which began buzzing it’s wings before flying away. “Now, back to honey extraction.”

Tubbo closed the door. After checking to make sure there weren't anymore stray bees, he went back to extracting the honey. Once every frame was emptied, he called Jordan back into the shed. 

“Alright! We can start jarring the honey.” Jordan pulled down the boxes of empty jars from the shelves and he and Tubbo got to work with placing the honey in jars.

“I think we have enough to send an extra box over to Phil to enjoy. Half of it will stay here and we can give the other half for Niki to stock.” Jordan said.

“Can we try that recipe Niki gave us? If I recall correctly, you told me it involved honey.”

“Yea. We can try it today for lunch.” Jordan said, giving his son a smile. The two finished jarring the honey. Once the jars were separated into different boxes, Tubbo and Jordan took the empty honey frames and put them back into the bee box.

“Have a good day Spins, Spans, and Spoons.” Tubbo said, saying goodbye to his bees. “C’mon Captain, we’ve got a honey recipe to try.”

Jordan let out a laugh at his son’s eagerness as he followed him back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jordan: Welcome to Jerry’s Farm. Would you like apples or bees
> 
> Eret: Uh...bees?
> 
> Tubbo, holding his bee box: HE’S CHOSEN THE BEES!


	4. The Boys Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy Lotus Requested: Techno comes back to the farm with his city friends (The Dream Team)
> 
> A_C_o Requested: Can we get...can we have some Techno tending to his animals please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought you guys could use some wholesomeness after what happened today. I did have an idea for incorporating the Dream Team into this au and even though I kinda strayed from the request, I think you’ll like the result. Also while researching lumberjacks and logging, i found out that there is a timber mafia to deal with illegal logging. That is hilarious. Hope you enjoy!

Techno slung his bag over his shoulder and pulled his suitcase close as he got off the train. The contrast between city and country was very apparent during the ride, but Techno immediately felt less crowded. He could breath.

“Hey Techno!” Almost. He turned around and was met with the masked appearance of his fellow classmate, Dream, also stepping off the train. If you were to summarize Techno’s relationship with Dream, it would be described as an unspoken rivalry between the two. Having grown up in the same town together, Dream and Techno constantly tried to one up each other at anything the other would do. This rivalry only escalated when the two went to college together. It wasn’t until Techno beat Dream in a physical fight did the rivalry calm down and the two started acting more like friends.

“Do you need a ride? Sapnap should be here to pick me up soon.” Dream asked

“I’m fine. I’m gonna take a taxi home to the farm.” Techno told him.

“Oh, ok. We should do something around town. Bring our brothers and see what’s changed since we’ve been gone.”

“I’ll think about it. See ya around.” With that, Techno started to navigate his way to the exit. Dream let out a small laugh as he watched him walk away, then he took out his phone and sent a text to Sapnap, letting him know that he arrived at the station before also heading to the exit. 

Sapnap wasn’t going to arrive for another ten minutes, so Dream decided to call his friend George to keep him company.

“George!” Dream exclaimed, once the face of his friend showed up on his screen.

“Hi…” George groggily said. 

“Did I wake you? You look tired.” George lived in the UK so the two friends had to deal with different time zones.

“I was just taking a nap. Have you arrived home yet?”

“I just got off the train. Waiting for Sapnap to come pick me up.” The two soon fell into conversation about college and what the other had been doing throughout the week. It wasn’t till they started talking about an upcoming tournament the two were interested in that Sapnap arrived.

“Oh Dreaaammm!” Sapnap called from his car. Dream smiled at the sight of his friend.

“Sapnap!” Dream made his way over to the car. “Say hi to George.”

“Hi George!” Sapnap said, waving at his friend behind the screen. George said hi back.

“Alright, I’ll let you get back to your nap George.” Dream bid his friend goodnight and hung up the call.

“Glad to see you back home man.” Sapnap said as Dream got into the car.

“Glad to see you too. How have you been? How’s the lumber yard?”

“I’ve been doing alright. We’ve got more than enough lumber for the season so we’ll be well stocked when winter comes.” Sapnap and his family owned and worked a lumber company, providing wood to the nearby towns and cities. “But, I want to hear about how you’ve been doing. Tell me all the shenanigans you’ve been getting up to without me.”

“I’ve got some stories I could tell you.” Dream said. Sapnap started the car and began driving as Dream started telling him about the time he evacuated his whole dorm building.

* * *

Techno pulled his suitcase out of the taxi and handed the driver the money. And as the taxi drove away, Techno was met with the sight of Sleepy Farms. His home. Growing up on the farm was a bit chaotic, that’s a guarantee when you have a little gremlin for a younger brother. Techno loved working on the farm with his family, but Techno knew that he didn’t want to spend his whole life on the farm. That’s why he asked Phil if he could go to college. Phil reluctantly agreed with Techno promising he would come home for the holidays and breaks.. College was nothing like the farm. Techno was glad to be back home.

“TECHNOOOOOO!” Was the first thing he heard as he stepped foot on to the farm grounds. He turned and saw Tommy charging towards him. There was a look of excitement on his face and Techno couldn’t help but smile as his younger brother crashed into him and gave him a hug.

“Hey Tommy.” Techno said, wrapping an arm around his brother.

“I’m so glad you’re back, big man. The farm’s been really boring without you here.” Tommy said.

“I’m sure of it. Did you feed my pigs while I’ve been gone?”

“Phil’s been doing that. No offense, but your pigs are kinda aggressive.”

“Just like I raised them.” Techno said, a hint of pride on his face. “Speaking of Phil, where is he?”

“He’s out feeding the chickens. I’ll take you to him.” Even though Techno knew his way around the farm, he still let Tommy lead him to where their dad was.

“Phil! Wilbur! Techno’s home!” Tommy yelled as the two made their way to the animal pens. Phil looked up from his chickens and smiled at the sight of his sons.

“Techno! Welcome home.” Phil exited the pen and gave Techno a hug “Glad to have you away from college for a bit.”

“I’m glad to be away.” 

“Is Techno finally home?” Wilbur emerged from the barn carrying a hay bale. He saw Techno and put it down. “Techno! You’re here!”

“Sup E-boy.” Techno greeted his brother as Wilbur walked over to the rest of his family.

“So, couldn’t handle college and decided to come back and work the farm with your brothers?” Wilbur asked

“At least I’m going to college.”

Ok! Why don’t we all go inside and have lunch, and Techno can tell us everything he’s been up to while he’s away.” Phil said, ushering his kids to the house before a friendly fight could start.

* * *

“Thanks for the ride, Sapnap. I’ll see you around.” Dream waved goodbye to his friend and started to make his way uphill to the house. Dream was glad to be home, get a break and spend some quiet time in the countryside. As he walked, he noticed how much the farm has changed, he’ll have to explore everything he’s missed. As Dream almost made it home, he heard the buzzing of bees, and instantly knew who was nearby. And as he got closer, a smile grew on Dream’s face at the sight of his brother. Tubbo looked up from the vegetable patch he was working on and his face lit up.

“Dream!” He exclaimed. He threw down his tools and beelined towards his brother, tackling him into a hug.

“Tubbo! I missed you.” Dream returned the hug.

“I missed you too. I can’t believe your back. I got your letter but didn’t expect you to be back this early.” Tubbo said.

“I didn’t either. Good thing I was able to leave a day before.”

“Oh my god, I am so happy you’re here. I can show you all the new changes we’ve made.” Tubbo told Dream. “Wait until the Captain finds out your home.”

“Yea, Where is Sparklez?” Dream asked. As if on cue, Jordan walked into Tubbo’s section of the farm.

“Tubbo? You ok? I heard you yell.” Jordan asked.

“Captain! Dream’s home!” Tubbo stood up to catch Jordan’s attention.

“Dream! It’s good to have you back.” Jordan walked over and helped Dream off the ground.

“I’m glad to be back. College has been a bit stressful.”

“Well you’re away from it now. The only thing you have to worry about is us and the farm.” Jordan said.

“I feel like I may have to worry about more than that if Tommy drops by. But anyway, tell me what I’ve missed.”

“Well…” Tubbo began to explain everything as he and Jordan began to show him around the farm.

* * *

After lunch, Phil and his brothers left Techno alone to allow him to unpack and settle in. But Techno didn’t want to hole up in his room. He wanted to see his pigs. Tommy said Phil was taking care of them in his absence. As he got to their pen he could see they looked nice and healthy. His pigs didn’t talk back, or make him engage in social conversations, or peer pressure him. They just rolled around in mud, ate slop, and were aggressive from time to time. And that’s what Techno loved about them. He could be himself when around his pigs.

“Alright you filthy, pink, lumps of meat.” Techno said as he entered the pen, food bucket in hand and smile on his face. “Who missed their king?”

* * *

“Hey Spirit.” Dream said, greeting his horse. He liked working all the areas of Jerry’s Farm, but Dream loved taking care of his horse. And after being away for so long, he was happy to see them.

“Did you miss me?” Spirit gave a neigh in response. Dream let out a laugh. “I missed you too. Let’s go for a ride” 

Dream reigned and saddled Spirit before leading them out of the stable. He looked out at the vast open field in front of him, one he'd ridden so much when he was younger, and remembered the freeing feeling he felt everytime he rode through. He mounted Spirit and started galloping towards the field. He wanted to feel that feeling again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcannons!  
> -Dream and Tubbo are adopted. Jordan adopted Dream when he was a kid and then adopted Tubbo a few years later.  
> -Dream’s favorite animal is his horse, Spirit


	5. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xXeudaimoniaXx Requested: could we see something like tubbo and tommy getting up to trouble and pulling harmless pranks??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not good when it comes to writing pranks but I hope you enjoy what I came up with. Next up should be a Fundy and Eret oneshot.

Tommy and Tubbo were thick as thieves. It was rare to see one without the other. So when Tommy got into a pranking mood one day, Tubbo was the one helping him execute them.

“You know Wilbur’s going to kill you when he finds out where we put his guitar.” Tubbo said as he gazed at the barn.

“He’ll be too busy trying to get on the roof to kill me. Worse comes to worse, we hide in the general store till he calms down.” Tommy said

“I don’t think Niki will allow us in since we rearranged everything on the shelves.”

“Well then, we’ll hide at your place. Oh! Your brother’s home. Let’s prank him.”

“I don’t think we should mess with him. He just got home.” said Tubbo

“Nah. It’ll be fun.”

“TOMMY!” The two boys jumped at the sound of Wilbur’s enraged yelling.

“Let’s go. Right now.” Tommy said, taking off with Tubbo quickly behind him.

* * *

Jerry’s farms was noticeably different than Sleepy Farms, so there wasn’t that much to do for pranking. But there was a tool shed.

“I really don’t think this is a good idea, Tommy. Dream could end up hurt by this.” Tubbo said.

“He’ll be fine. We’ll just take out the sharp and potentially deadly tools.” Tommy was rummaging through the shed. Taking out the sharp tools.

“There’s the chance that he won’t even use the shed.”

“Nonsense. You said your brother was helping out around the farm while he’s here. He’s got to use the tool shed at one point. Now help me pile everything.” Tubbo reluctantly helped Tommy pile all the tools in a way for them to fall if the door to the shed was opened. Then, the two quickly hid and waited for Dream to come.

They didn’t have to wait long. Soon enough, Dream came by. Tommy could barely as he saw Dream grab for the handle. But Dream didn’t open the shed. He stepped away from the shed, grabbing the hoe Tommy and Tubbo had taken out, and used it to open the shed. Everything came tumbling out. Dream would have been buried under that pile if he was standing directly at the door. The man let out a chuckle.

“Nice try Tommy.” Dream said. Tommy came out of his hiding spot, fuming.

“How did you see that coming?” Tommy asked.

“I know a prank when I see one. I’ve been the cause of many back in college. You can’t pull one on me.” Dream said.

“I will one day.” Tommy promised

“We’ll see,Tommy. We’ll see.”


	6. Geese Are Assholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chinnii Requested: Some Fundy content please :D fluff is preferred ^-^
> 
> Pancake_Overlord Requested: I love this so much! Now, you had Eret choose The Bees tm last chapter, so now I need to know what he is in this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eret and Fundy! Finally got to add them to the Au and give them a chapter. Love these two. I could pull more from experience with this chapter since I’ve volunteered at a Wetlands and Wildlife Care Center. Also, I’ve had an idea rattling in my head...should I make a tumblr for this AU. I like interacting with you guys in the comment sections but if I made a tumblr, I could interact more with you guys and you guys could throw ideas at me in a more organized manner.(I could also show the memes I made for this chapter) It’s just a thought but I’d like to know what you guys think. Hope you enjoy.

Fundy loved working at the Wildlife Care Center. Who wouldn’t love working with animals everyday. That’s what Fundy was greeted with as he checked on all the animals they were housing and prepared their morning meals.

“Hi Fungi.” Fundy said while placing down a food bowl for the fox. He was still a little miffed at his co-workers for giving that name to the fox. They said they named it after him when they saw how much he loved taking care of the foxes they would get. And that was true. Fundy couldn’t help but have a favorite animal when it came to his line of work. For him, it was foxes.

After he had checked and given all the animals breakfast and new water, Fundy was surprised to get a call from his roommate, Eret.

“Hello.”

“Fundy! I need your help. A goose stole my sunglasses.” Eret said as soon as he picked up the phone. Fundy was taken back by Eret’s statement.

“How did a goose...steal your sunglasses?”

“I was on my way to the general store and I saw this goose that looked injured standing in the road. So I pulled over to get a better look. I got out of my truck and kneeled down close to it while taking my sunglasses off, and the goose charged at me. I dropped my glasses and the goose is now holding them in its beak.” Eret explained. Fundy bursted out laughing.

“You got spooked by a goose and now it has your glasses!” Fundy said while trying to calm down from laughing.

“I know it’s funny but can you just get over here and help me. It actually looks injured and I need my glasses back.” Eret said with concern.

“Yea man. I’ll be right over.” Fundy said. He hung up the phone and grabbed the keys to one of the center’s cars before heading over to where Eret was.

* * *

After a quick drive, Fundy made it to where Eret was. He hopped out the car, net in hand.

“Hey Eret. Where’s the goose?” 

“It’s right back here.” Eret led Fundy around his truck where the goose stood, Eret’s glasses in his beak. 

“And you said it’s been limping?”

“Yea. It hasn’t moved that much but there seems to be something wrong with it’s foot.”

“Ok.” Fundy slowly walked towards the goose and crouched down. “Hey buddy.”

Fundy noticed there was a cut on the goose’s foot. It was injured. The goose looked at Fundy menacingly.

“You wanna..drop the sunglasses?” Fundy started to inch the net close to the goose as Eret watched from behind him. The goose hissed at the net, dropping the sunglasses.

“Ok! It dropped the sunglasses-”

“Fundy!” Eret yelled from behind him. Fundy turned his attention to the goose, which was charging straight at him. Fundy and Eret both screamed as they began running away from the goose.

* * *

Geese are assholes. That’s what Fundy learned today. After he and Eret cowarded(though he would never tell anyone that he did) in the bed of Eret’s truck, the two worked out a plan to capture it, with Eret leading the goose towards Fundy. And the two only got a few minor scrapes and bite attempts once the goose was finally secured.

“Eret....please just call me to deal with a fox next time.” Fundy said as he put the net away. Eret put his glasses back on his face and gave his friend a smile.

“Fundy, I promise I will not call you to deal with a goose ever again.” Eret said. The two couldn’t help but laugh a bit. “But thanks for the help.”

“Despite the trouble, thanks for calling. I’m gonna take this guy back to the center to get looked at. I’ll see ya later.” Fundy said, getting into the car.

“See ya later Fundu.” Eret said, waving goodbye and getting into his truck before driving off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I pictured when Eret and Fundy were cowering from the goose: Eret holding Fundy as they stand on the bed of Eret’s truck while the goose looks at them aggressively.


	7. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DreamSMP: Serious stuff happening.
> 
> Me: Wholesome snowball fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's December! Which means snow and holiday stuff! If you guys want to send some winter or holiday requests, feel free to do so. I've never actually seen snow but I want to experience it some day. Also I've created a tumblr for this au, if you search up @mcyt-farm-au on tumblr you'll find it, but I'll also leave a link to it at the end. I like interacting with you guys and this blog allows me to interact with you guys more than just the comments. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Winter had descended on the country, causing fresh snow to fall and blanket everything in white. And while the wildlife went into hibernation, children, teens, and adults alike stepped out to enjoy the snow.

Niki was restocking shelves when Tubbo and Dream burst into the general store.

“Niki! We need your help.” Dream said. He sounded concerned.

“What happened?” Niki said.

“Tommy challenged me and Dream to a snowball fight, but it would be me and Dream against Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy, which isn’t fair, and the Captain can’t join us because he’s going to help Phil with something...will you fight with us?” Tubbo explained. Niki let out a laugh.

“That’s the most serious way someone asked me to help them in a snowball fight. Yea I’ll help.” Niki turned to Eret, who was behind the register. “Eret, you can take the rest of the day off. We’re closing early today.”

“Thanks Niki. Don’t worry about closing up, I’ll do it. Win that fight for us.” Eret said as Niki grabbed her winter coat, hat, and gloves.

“Don’t worry Eret. We’re going to crush them.” Tubbo said. They waved goodbye and made their way over to Sleepy Farms.

* * *

“Well look who decided to show up.” Tommy said as Tubbo, Dream, and Niki made their way towards the three brothers.

“Did you really think I would turn down an opportunity to win a fight against you Tommy?” Dream asked.

“We’ll see who wins this one, green boi.” Wilbur said with a smile.

“You brought Niki? That’s not fair. Wilbur’s going to get distracted by her.” Tommy whined. Wilbur’s smile dropped and he looked at Tommy with annoyance.

“Actually it makes it’s now three against three, so I say that’s pretty fair.” Tubbo said

“Fine. Gives me more reason to win. I won’t lose to a woman!” Tommy exclaimed.

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that Tommy.” Niki said with a look of determination on her face.

“If you guys are done talking, I would like to explain the rules.” Techno said. When no one said anything, he continued, “The rules are simple: Both teams have three minutes to prepare as many snowballs as they can. After the three minutes, the fighting will commence. You can not go into the house or the barn, but can use hay bales and the like as covered and the animals are off limits.”

“Everyone ready?”Tommy asked. Everyone nodded their heads. “Ok...3...2...1..GO!”

Both families ran in different directions as they began to scramble for snowballs. The Sleepy bois ducked behind a pile of hay bales as they began to gather snowballs

“Alright, we have the advantage here since this is our farm.” Tommy said as he piled snowballs. “They don’t know the ins and outs like we do. So here’s the plan…”

Tommy explained his plan to Wilbur and Techno while they gathered as many snowballs as they could. By the time he was done explaining, the three minutes were up.

“Three minutes are up! Start throwing!” Techno yelled. The Sleepy bois jumped out from the bales of hay, snowballs ready to throw, but found that Tubbo, Dream, and Niki weren’t anywhere in sight.

“Where are they?” Tommy asked. Suddenly all three of them got hit from behind with snowballs. They turned to see Tubbo, Nikki, and Dream running away.

“Oi! Get back here!” Tommy yelled as he started to chase the three.

“Well there goes the plan he made.” Techno deadpanned. He and Wilbur grabbed some snowballs and started to run, trying to cut the three off. Plans were basically thrown out the window pretty quickly. Everyone was still trying to win the fight, but it was more chaos then a simple 3v3. At one point Niki and WIlbur ended up facing off with each other.

“How’s getting a lease for that bakery going?” Wilbur asked as he threw a snowball at Niki.

“It’s been going good. I should get a letter soon.” Niki dodged the snowball.

“That’s great.” Wilbur said. Niki had almost managed to land a snowball on him.

“Stop talking like you’re friends! You’re supposed to be enemies.” Techno yelled at the two. Two snowballs aimed directly at Wilbur hit him in the face..

“Good job distracting him Niki!” Dream yelled. 

“Oh that is unfair.” Wilbur said as he wiped snow out of his eyes. He could wipe away the snow but not the shock that was visible on his face. Meanwhile Niki had burst out laughing.

“All’s fair in love and war.” Niki told him. In retaliation, Wilbur picked Niki up from behind, ignoring her protests, and fell backwards into the snow. The two landed with an audible thud. Niki’s laughter was contagious and Wilbur too dissolved into laughter as they laid in the snow.

A little ways away, Tommy was giving chase to Tubbo.

“Wait, Tommy! Stop for a second.”Tubbo said, he stopped running. Tommy also stopped and lowered his snowball. “I have an idea.” 

Tubbo whispered something to Tommy while Dream and Techno were focused on hitting each other.

“So, if I win this, this makes us even from that fight we had.” Dream said. A snowball flew past his face.

“Maybe. But that’s only if you win.” Techno said, pulling another snowball out of his jacket. “I think I’ll be the one coming out on top.”

“Oh really?” Dream and Techno both went to throw snowballs at each other but instead got hit by snowballs thrown from Tubbo and Tommy.

“Ha! Get fucked!” Tommy yelled while Tubbo let out a giggle.

“Is that how you want to play Tommy?” Techno menacingly said as he took out four more snowballs from his coat. Tommy looked to immediately regret his decision, letting out apologetic stammers as he began to run, Techno giving chase. 

Jordan and Phil emerged from the barn and watched the chaos in front of them.

“I’m glad the snow finally came. Gives them something fun to do around the farm.” Phil said.

“Yea. Gives them a break from all the chores.” Jordan said. “They’re not the only ones. The farm animals seem to love-”

Jordan’s sentence was cut off as a snowball landed on his face. Dream let out a sorry while Phil burst out laughing.

“Ha! You got hit with a snowball-” His laughter ceased as a snowball nailed Phil right in the face and knocked off his bucket hat. 

“Tommy, You hit dad!” Wilbur yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing in tense silence as Phil wiped the snow off his face and put his hat back on.

“Alright, that’s how you want to play?” Phil said, scooping up snow and forming it into a ball “You all are going to get beat in a snowball fight by your own parents. C’mere!” Phil exclaimed. He and Jordan formed and hurled snowballs at their kids as everyone started laughing and resumed the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the blog  
> https://mcyt-farm-au.tumblr.com/post/635988314358513664/a-day-on-the-farms-chapter-1-moonbearmeliox


	8. Mushroom Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Fundy go mushroom gathering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, who's in denial about what happened at the wedding: The boys are going mushroom hunting.
> 
> I do ship Fundy and Dream's characters but don't feel comfortable writing them romantically, so I prefer to interrupt this as platonic. Some good old Fundy and Dream interactions. Got to research shrooms for this chapter, which was fun. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Fundy had a little hobby he liked to indulge in when the colder seasons set in. Mushroom harvesting. While most people gather mushrooms to cook them and Fundy has dabbled in a recipe or two, Fundy just finds enjoyment taking walks in the forest and picking the mushrooms.

“Why did you want me to join you?” Dream asked as the two of them followed one of the many trails that was in the forest. 

“We haven’t talked since you’ve gotten back and I can’t really remember the last time we hung out.” Fundy said. It was true. Dream would really only see Fundy when he would come to Jerry’s Farm to check up on the animals and make sure they’re healthy. They had hung out a few times, but after Dream went college, the two didn’t really talk. So when Fundy came to check on Spirit one day, he had asked Dream if he wanted to join him when he went mushroom harvesting. And to Fundy’s surprise, Dream said yes.

“So, do you do this every week or is there a certain time when mushrooms should be harvested?” 

“Autumn is usually the ideal time to harvest mushrooms because that’s when they grow the most but you can harvest them year round. Certain mushrooms only grow during certain seasons. Like the morel mushroom, that one grows in the spring.” Fundy explained with enthusiasm. 

“You know a lot about mushrooms, Fundy.” Dream said. 

“I do a lot of research. It’s best to be educated on things like this, but I can probably name all the mushrooms that we come across. Like these ones!” Fundy ran over to one of the trees where a grouping of small white mushrooms were growing.

“These are called button mushrooms. They’re the ones you usually find at the stores.” He took out his pocket knife and sliced one of the mushrooms away from the cluster. He handed it to Dream so he could get a better look.

“I guess they do look small enough to be the size similar to a button. What are you going to do with it? Dream handed the mushroom back to Fundy.

“Not much, I could cook with them if I wanted to but since I only harvest for fun I only take one so that the mushrooms can replant.” 

“What do you do when they go bad?”

“Eret takes them and uses them for compost. He and Niki have gardens that they use the compost in.” Fundy said, beginning to ramble on about how mushrooms make the best compost. Fundy couldn’t see it, but Dream was smiling under his mask. It made him happy to see his friend talk excitedly about his interest.

“What are these ones called?” Dream said, coming to a stop and pointing to a bright yellow grouping of mushrooms that were in the shape of branched out trees.

“Those are chanterelle. If you’re going to use these for cooking, you’ve got to be careful and make sure that you know that those are for sure chanterelle. There are mushrooms that look similar to it but if you pick and eat them, they can cause severe diarrhea.” Fundy explained, picking one up and putting it in his bag. Dream let out a little laugh.

“That doesn’t sound fun.” He said.

“No, it does not.” Fundy agreed. Dream looked up and pointed to something on the trees.

“What about the flat ones that grow on the trees?” He asked.

“They’re called oyster mushrooms. Because they look like oysters to most people. Frankly I think they look like tables that birds use.” Fundy said, smiling at his little joke. 

“Do you climb up the tree to get them?” Dream said. The oyster mushrooms looked to be growing pretty high up.

“Nah. I usually harvest one of the ones that are closer to the ground. Dream grinned.

“Give me your knife.” Dream said. Fundy handed him the pocket knife. Dream put it in his pocket before climbing the tree with little to no effort. He got next to the oyster mushrooms, taking the knife out and slicing one of them off the bark.

“Now you’re just showing off.” Fundy said, as Dream climbed down and handed him the mushroom and his knife.

“Maybe a little bit. But hey, I got you your mushroom.”

“That you did. Thank you.”

“There’s a big cluster of them on that tree over there.” Dream pointed out .Fundy followed Dream’s eyeline and saw the giant cluster of flat mushrooms tightly packed together.

“Oh. Those aren’t oyster mushrooms.” Fundy said.

“What are they?” Fundy let out a little giggle at Dream’s question.

“Those ones are called Chicken of the Wood.” Dream burst out laughing, letting out his signature wheeze.

“You can not be serious!” He exclaimed.

“I am serious. That’s exactly what it’s called. Apparently when you cook it, it tastes like chicken.” Dream dissolved into more laughter, clutching his stomach from how hard he found that amusing. Fundy couldn’t help but let out a laugh of his own at his friend’s amusement.

“Fundy. Fundy, I know you don’t usually cook with the mushrooms but we have to try cooking one of those at some point. I need to know if it actually tastes like chicken.” Dream said after he had calmed down. He had to take his mask off to wipe the tears from how much he laughed.

“‘We’? Wait does that mean, you want to do this again?”Fundy asked. He had a gleeful look on his face.

“Yea, of course. I’m having fun and I enjoy listening to you talk about mushrooms.” Dream said.

“Yes!” Fundy pumped his fist in excitement but quickly composed himself. “I mean, yea you can for sure tag along next time and I’ll find a recipe that includes the Chicken..of the Wood.”

The two couldn’t contain their laughter this time when Fundy said it and dissolved into another fit of giggles.


	9. Tractors and Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitroujk Requested: Oh my god how about Tubbo or Tommy being shown how to use a tractor? Like they're allowed to sit while one of the adults supervises and they have a ton of fun with it??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It’s like driving a car right? Except bigger? I will state again that I don’t live on a farm and most of the stuff I write about, google has helped me with so I apologize if I get anything wrong. I hope you all had a good holiday and New Year, this was the last request I had lined up so if you want to send some in, go ahead. Hope you enjoy.

Phil probably knew that teaching Tommy how to drive the tractor would be something he would regret. But Tommy had been begging Phil to teach him how and Phil knew that it was a skill Tommy would need if he wanted to keep working the farm.

“Do I really have to sit on your lap while doing this?” Tommy asked when Phil helped him up onto the tractor.

“Do you want to learn how to drive the tractor?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes, you have to. C’mon it will be like when you were a toddler.” Phil said.

“No. We’re not focusing on that. Just teach me how to drive this thing.” Phil let out a laugh at his son’s comment but started to explain how it works.

“Ok. First thing first, just like driving a car you have to make sure your seatbelt is secure. Is it secure?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now, there is a pedal by the breaks. That’s called the clutch.” Phil pointed to it. “It will put the tractor in neutral. You’re going to want to put your left foot down on it till it touches the floor.” Tommy put his foot down on the clutch. “Now put your right foot on the brake.”

“Shouldn’t the tractor be on for this?” Tommy asked

“Not unless you want it to stall or just go off when you don’t want it to.” Phil said. “Now, you turn it on.”

Tommy eagerly turned the key and the tractor’s engine roared to life.

“Now, gently take your foot off the clutch.” Tommy eagerly lifted his foot and the tractor began to slowly move.

“Why won’t it go faster?” He sounded disappointed. Phil laughed.

“It’s not a car Tommy. It’s meant to go slow.”

“But that’s no fun.” Phil sighed. They rode on the tractor for a bit, Phil helping Tommy steer and get a handle on how the tractor maneuvered.

"Now you're going to want to break." Phil said as they got closer to the barn. Tommy didn’t listen. "Tommy, hit the breaks!"

"Wait. I want to try and scare Wilbur. OH WILBUR!" Tommy yelled.

Wilbur looked up from the patch he was plowing to see Tommy driving the tractor straight to him.

"Tommy, I swear to God…" Wilbur mumbled. Phil slammed his foot on the break before the tractor could get too close.

"Aww. I wanted to see if he would run." Tommy whined but quickly shut up when he saw the glare Phil was giving him.

“If you’re not going to be responsible when driving the tractor, then I’m not going to teach you how to drive it.” He said.

“But I was just messing around.” Tommy tried to justify.

“You can’t mess around when it comes to equipment like this. Now apologize to your brother.” Phil said. Tommy sighed and turned to WIlbur.

“Sorry for trying to run you over with the tractor.” Tommy said dejected.

“And you won’t do it again.” Phil told Tommy

“And I won’t do it again.” Tommy repeated

“You better not or else I won’t agree to help you when you start learning to drive.” Wilbur said.

“Ok. I think that’s enough for today. C’mon, let’s go inside and have some lunch.” Phil said as he ushered his kids to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, at Jerry's Farm Tubbo and Dream are vibin as Dream teaches Tubbo how to operate the tractor.


	10. A Place to Stay-1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain has descended onto Jerry's Farm. And while it helps water the crops and wash away many things, it also brings something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! :)

Rain was very beneficial when it came to helping Jerry’s farm. Not only did it help the crops grow, but it also gave them a break from farmwork. Of course they needed to bring the farm animals and equipment in before the family themselves could shield themselves from the rain.

“I’ll put the tools in the shed, Dream, you’ll bring the horses in, and Tubbo, you go close the barn doors.” Jordan explained as the three put on their coats and rainboots. “Make sure there are no coyotes in there and if you need any help, just shout for me or Dream.”

“Can we play in the rain after?” Tubbo asked. Rainy days were always his favorite

“It’s a bit too cold for that, duckling. Maybe in the puddles when it clears up.”

“We can look for frogs later if you want to.” Dream suggested.

“Oh yea! We can do a frog jumping contest!”

“Alright, let’s deal with the farm before it starts raining harder.” Jordan said as he opened the front door and the three of them went to do their respective tasks.

Tubbo didn’t waste any time heading to the barn. He had to close the hatch that was on the top floor and the two doors on each side. After bringing the leftover hay bails inside, Tubbo climbed up to the loft and closed and secured the top hatch. As he got down and was about to close one of the barn doors, Tubbo heard a rustle from the back of the barn.

“Hello?” Tubbo called out, turning towards the noise. “Any critters in here?”

The sound came from behind some bails of hay. Tubbo grabbed a net, in case it was a squirrel or a bird, and slowly walked over. 

“Hopefully it’s not a coyote.” Tubbo whispered to himself. He got close to the hay bails, taking a breath before looking to see what was behind them.

Tubbo came face to face with a boy with even two, toned skin.

And they both let out a surprised scream.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” Tubbo asked the boy.

“I’m so sorry! I was just trying to get out of the rain and this was the only safe place I could find before it started to pour.” The boy said. Tubbo lowered the net that he was ironically holding in a defensive position.

“You were using our barn as shelter from the rain?” Tubbo said.

“I’m really sorry, I’ll leave.” The boy said, turning to walk away, but Tubbo stopped him

“Wait, no it’s ok.” He said “What’s your name?”

“Ranboo.”

“That’s a cool name. My name is-”

“Tubbo! You alright? We heard you scream!” Jordan called out as he and Dream came into the barn.

“I’m alright Captain! Over here!” Tubbo said. Jordan and Dream walked over to Tubbo and immediately took notice of the peculiar boy standing next to Tubbo

“Who’s this?” Dream asked.

“This is Ranboo. I found him in the barn. He was taking shelter from the rain.” Tubbo told them

“I’m really sorry about that. I can go.” Ranboo said, trying to leave again.

“Hey, no, you don’t have to worry. It’s alright.” Jordan told him. “I can understand not wanting to get stuck in a storm like this.”

“Especially with how hard it’s coming down.” Dream said.

“Yea. I can call your parents and you can wait in our house till they come pick you up.” Jordan told Ranboo. Ranboo’s expression dropped more and he looked at the ground.

“I...I don’t have parents.” he said. Jordan was caught off guard by this.

“Oh...well...um”

“He can stay with us Captain!" Tubbo exclaimed.

"It's not that simple Tubbo." Jordan told him before turning back to Ranboo. "Are you sure there isn't anyone looking for you?"

"Nope. There's no one."

"I don't see why he can't stay until the rain stops." Dream said. Jordan thought about it for a moment, taking in Ranboo’s appearance and disheveled clothes. He had dirt smudged on his face and hands. His clothes were ripped at some parts and Jordan took notice of the fact that Ranboo avoided eye contact with the three of them. How long has this kid been alone?

"You can stay with us for a bit.” Jordan told Ranboo. Ranboo was surprised by this.

“Really? You’re allowing me to stay?”

“Of course. I’d hate to leave a kid alone in the rain with nowhere to go.” Jordan said.

“Oh. Thank you so much.” Ranboo told him.

“Yay! C’mon, let’s get inside! It’s getting cold.” Tubbo said, grabbing Ranboo’s hand and began to lead him to the house.

“I’ll meet you there after I close the barn doors.” Jordan told them as he went to finish Tubbo’s task. As Tubbo got to the entrance of the barn, Ranboo stopped him before they could enter the rain.

“Wait, do you have an umbrella? Water irritates my skin.” Ranboo said. This shocked Tubbo.

“Really? Is that why your skin is a different shade on one side?” He asked.

“It’s rude to ask questions like that Tubbo.” Dream said. “I’ll get you an umbrella”

Dream came back with an umbrella and gave it to Ranboo, then Tubbo resumed leading Ranboo back to the house. Jordan soon came in shortly after dripping wet. The rain had started to kick up and it had begun to really pour

“It’s a good thing we found you before it started pouring.” Jordan said, taking off his drenched jacket. “I’m Jordan, but Tubbo and Dream usually call me Captain or Sparklez.”

“Why Sparklez?” Ranboo asked. Jordan let out a small laugh.

“It’s just a little nickname they came up with.” Jordan told him “Have you had anything to eat today, Ranboo?”

“Uh, not really.” Ranboo said. His stomach growled at the thought of food.

“Well we’ve got plenty of food. I can make us sandwiches, there’s some leftover steak from last night, or we’ve got some other options if you want to choose.” Jordan said.

“A sandwich sounds fine.” Ranboo said. Jordan gave him a nod and began to go around the kitchen to make the sandwiches.

“Let me show you the house while we wait!” Tubbo said, grabbing Ranboo again and leading him around various parts of the house.

* * *

The rain didn’t seem to let up and night soon came. Ranboo was hesitant to accept Jordan’s offer of letting him stay the night. But after some persisting from Tubbo, Ranbo accepted, and found himself lying on an air mattress next to Tubbo’s bed. To say he was a little bit shocked by everything was an underestimate. 

“I honestly didn’t expect them to let me stay here.” Ranboo whispered to himself, keeping quiet to not wake Tubbo. He made sure Tubbo was asleep before pulling out a small book from his pocket. His memory book, the most prized possession and the one thing that was his. He open it and took out the pen he had.

_The storm rolled in and I took shelter in a barn that was on one of the farms. I don’t know which farm but I was soon caught by this boy named Tubbo. His brother’s name is Dream and their father’s name is Jordan. Jordan offered me a place to stay after I told him I had no parents and nowhere to go. Dream said I could stay till the rain lets up. I accepted the offer. Jordan is nice. Tubbo is energetic but also nice. I don’t know how to feel about Dream._

_You are currently taking shelter at Jerry’s farms. (But it is not run by a name named Jerry.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, one month ago: I control the farm au and when it gets sad and it will never get sad.
> 
> Me now: Hehe. Prepare.
> 
> But anyway, Ranboo has become my new comfort streamer and I wanted to put him in the farm au and the more that I thought about it, the more he would fit in being apart of Jerry's farm. That and also 'Jordan takes care of another kid go brrrrr'
> 
> But yea, let me know what you thought and pt 2 should be out soon.


	11. A Place to Stay-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan propose an arrangement for Ranboo. And as he watched Ranboo get acustomed to the farm, he couldn't help but reminiscent on past events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *looks at Pt 1 with a word count of 1279*
> 
> Me: *looks at Pt 2 with a word count of 4217*
> 
> So, uh, may have gone a bit overboard with this chapter. That's why it took so long. But I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of child abandonment, Child Protective Services, and foster care. (If there are any other warnings I should add, please let me know.

Ranboo’s memory wasn’t reliable in the morning. So he was shocked when he was awakened by Tubbo.

“Ranboo. It’s time to get up for breakfast.” He said. Ranboo glanced around widely at his surroundings before his eyes landed on Tubbo. Right, he had stayed the night at a place called Jerry’s Farm. Tubbo had found him. He was safe.

“What? Oh, right. I’ll be right there.” Ranboo said. Tubbo let out a giggle and nodded before heading to the dining room. Ranboo made sure he was gone before reaching under his pillow and taking out his memory book.

“It’s all still there.” He said to himself as he read over what he had written last night. “This place is safe.” He put the book in his pocket and left the bedroom.

“Hey Ranboo.” The Captain greeted as Ranboo entered the dining room. “Did you sleep well? I know the air mattress was a bit hard but I hope it was better than sleeping on the floor.”

“Oh, no. The air mattress was great. I’ve slept better than I have in a long while.”

“Well that’s good. Come sit down and eat. You don’t have to stand around.” Jordan said, motioning to the empty seat next to Tubbo where a plate of pancakes was set. Ranboo hesitated but sat down. 

Ranboo couldn’t remember the last time he had pancakes. But after taking a bite, he never wants to forget the taste. 

After breakfast, Jordan asked Ranboo to stay behind while Dream and Tubbo went to work on the farm 

“I wanted to talk to you about you staying here.” Jordan said.

“You’re kicking me to the curb.” Ranboo said without giving Jordan a chance to elaborate. Jordan was taken aback by Ranboo’s quick response

“I’m not going to kick you out to the curb.” Jordan reassured. “I wanted to make an arrangement with you.”

“What kind of arrangement?”

“You can stay with us for as long as you want, if you can lend a hand here and there on the farm.” Jordan explained. Ranboo thought about it. He was offering him a place to stay. To Ranboo, that was better than where he was before. And all he had to do was help around the farm.

“I can absolutely do that!” Ranboo said. “Yea, I can help. Thank you so much.”

“You can stop thanking me kid, really it’s fine.” Jordan said, giving him a smile. “Now if you’re gonna help out, you gotta change your clothes.”

He grabbed a pair of clothes from behind him and handed them to Ranboo.

“I had Dream dig out some of his old clothes, since you’re closer in height to him. If they don’t fit, we can get you some that do but I felt you’d want some new clothes to wear since yours are pretty ruined.”

Ranboo took the clothes from Jordan. He was again taken aback by the kindness. Ranboo couldn’t remember the last time he had worn actual clean clothes.

“I can’t thank you enough.” He said. Jordan let out a laugh.

“Just go get changed kid.” He smiled at Ranboo. Ranboo couldn’t help but smile back and give him a nod as he left to change his clothes.

The clothes weren’t much, just a white t-shirt and black overalls. But Ranboo thought they fit him perfectly. The best part about them, to him at least, was the big front pocket. He put his memory book in there. That way it was always on him.

“You look snazzy, kid.” Jordan told him. “Now do you want to help Dream feed the horses?”

Ranboo nodded his head and followed Jordan to the stables.

“Hey Dream. Can Ranboo help you feed the horses?”

“Yea, sure.” Dream said. “How much do you know about horses, Ranboo?”

“Uh, not much.” Dream let out a chuckle.

“Well, I’ll tell you now: Be aware of their legs at all times.” Dream said, giving Spirit a pat. “C’mon, I’ll show you where the food is.” 

Jordan watched as Dream led Ranboo further into the stables. He smiled, heading back to the house. Jordan had his own work to do on the farm but he went into the bathroom first and grabbed Ranboo’s old clothes. The kid would probably want to wear them again, so Jordan decided to put them in the wash and then repair them. 

But Jordan couldn’t help but stare at the pair of dirty clothes, and think back to what Ranboo had told him yesterday in the barn.

_ “I don’t have parents.” _

To Jordan, that sounded all too familiar.

* * *

_ It was a late afternoon. The last thing Jordan would need to take care of before he could settle down for the day was the horses. There were only three and he expected it wouldn’t take long. What Jordan didn’t expect was to find a kid wearing a mask standing in front of one of his horses. _

_ “Uh...hey kid. You lost?” Jordan asked _

_ “No.” The kid said.  _

_ “Ok. Can I ask what you’re doing here?” _

_ “I wanted to see your horses. They look really cool.” The kid took his hand out of the pocket of his green hoodie and held it up to the white horse in front of him. The horse sniffed it. _

_ “Yea. My horses are cool.” Jordan said, but he wanted to focus on why the kid was on his farm. “Where are your parents?”  _

_ That was the first time he asked that question.  _

_ “Away.” The kid said nonchalantly.  _

_ “What do you mean away?” _

_ “I mean they’re very far away.” The kid said. “What’s this horse’s name?” _

_ Jordan wasn’t phased by the kid trying to distract him with a different question. He was too busy trying to piece together what the kid was saying. He wasn’t concerned that he was on a stranger’s farm or that he might get in trouble for trespassing. Jordan couldn’t tell how old the kid was because of the mask in front of his face, but he could tell the kid was young from what he could see. His shoes were muddy and looked like he had been walking for a long time. And with the kinda disheveled appearance, Jordan got the full picture quickly. _

_ “You ran away from home.” Jordan said. The kid was hesitant to answer. _

_ “Maybe I did. You didn’t answer my question.” The kid said. Jordan sighed. _

_ “It’s name is Spirit.” Jordan told him. Spirit nuzzled it’s nose into the kid’s hand. The kid smiled. _

_ “I like that name.” The kid said. _

_ “Yea, it’s a nice name. Look, I gotta call your parents.” Jordan told him. “They must be worried sick that you’re all the way out here by yourself.” _

_ “Go ahead. They won’t answer.” _

_ “C’mon, they got to. What kind of parents don’t worry about their kids?” The kid’s smile dropped and he lowered his head. Jordan realized he had hit a nerve, and immediately regretted what he said. _

_ “Um...ok, uh, I apologize for what I said.” Jordan tried to think of something to help this situation. “Why don’t you come back to my house and we can sort this all out.” _

_ “Are you going to take me to the cops?” The kid turned to face Jordan. He sounded scared at the thought _

_ “Why would I bring you to the cops?” Jordan asked _

_ “That’s what people do when they find runaways. I don’t want to go back to the police station!” The kid said, starting to get worked up. _

_ “Ok! Hey, calm down, I’m not going to call the cops.” Jordan reassured. “But I’m not going to leave you here to fend for yourself. What’s your name.” _

_ “Dream.” The kid said. Jordan smiled. _

_ “That’s a cool name, Dream. Look, the sun’s about to set, you can come back with me to my house and we can talk. Does that sound good?” Jordan asked.  _

_ Dream stared at Jordan. Jordan couldn’t read his expression, the benefits of wearing a mask. Even though he sounded laid back, Dream was on edge. He didn’t want this farmer in front of him to know he was ready to bolt at any given second. Honestly he should have as soon as he got caught, but he was entranced by the horses. But Dream looked at the farmer in front of him, ‘The Captain’ as some of the townsfolk called him, and Dream felt...that he could trust this man. _

_ “Yea. That sounds good.” He said. Jordan nodded his head. _

_ “Ok. Follow me.” He said and started to head back to his house. Dream followed him. _

_ Jordan didn’t end up calling the cops. He instead had allowed Dream to stay the night. _

_ “...and if you want to leave in the morning, you can. Feel free to take some food with you.” Jordan had told him. Dream had thought about it, nicking a few crops and being back on the run.  _

_ But he had stayed. _

_ And a part of Jordan was happy he had stayed.  _

_ One day had turned into two. Dream had actually been the one to ask if he could help around the farm. Jordan had told him yes, partly so he could keep an eye on him and partly so Dream could have something to do. By the end of the week, Jordan was happy to have someone else on the farm.  _

_ “Does it ever get lonely?” Dream had asked him one morning when the two were eating breakfast. _

_ “What does?” _

_ “Being on this farm by yourself?” _

_ “I’m not lonely, I’ve got my animals.” _

_ “But what about someone to talk to?” _

_ “I talk to the people when I go into town.” Jordan told him. _

_ “But you don’t have someone to talk to everyday.” Dream said. That somehow struck a chord with Jordan. The kid was right, but Jordan couldn’t really come to an understanding of why. _

_ “Maybe I enjoy it that way. Now finish your breakfast. We’re going to go visit a friend of mine soon.” _

_ Jordan had realized quickly that he didn’t know how to take care of a kid. Sure, he’s babysat kids before but that was only for a few hours. Not a full week. So he went to the one person he knew who could give him advice, his brother, Phil. _

_ “So...what’s with the kid?” Phil asked as he and Jordan stood in his barn. Dream was off playing with Phil’s two kids, Techno and Wilbur. _

_ “I found him admiring my horses. He ran away from home and I’m letting him stay with me for a while.” Jordan said. _

_ “A runaway? Why didn’t you bring him to the police? Aren’t you worried he’ll steal some of your stuff?” _

_ “Says the man who took in Techno and Will after you found them fighting older kids in a back alley.” Jordan said, giving his brother a look. “I didn’t take him to the police because he got all worked up when I mentioned it. Plus he’s a 11, what’s he going to do.” _

_ “You’d be surprised at how much an 11 year old is capable of.” Phil said. _

_ “That’s kinda why I’m here. I don’t really know how to take care of a kid. So, I came to you for advice.” _

_ “If I’m going to be honest with you mate, I barely know what I’m doing myself. Especially with the recent addition of Tommy, my life’s gotten more chaotic.” Phil said. “But I can offer you this, if he’s willing to stay, give him some space. He’s probably not used to someone taking care of him like you are. Also get the kid some new clothes, so that when he does leave, he’ll at least have something else he can change into when his other clothes get dirty.” Phil told Jordan. _

_ “For someone who said they don’t know how to take care of kids, that’s pretty good advice.” Jordan said. _

_ “Well, we’re both trying our best.” Phil said. The two looked over as they watched the kids play in the field. Techno and Dream were currently seeing who could do parkour better over the fence. _

_ “It’s nice having Dream around the farm. Gives me a new change of pace.” Jordan said. _

_ “Maybe I can stop coming by the farm every two weeks now since you’ll have someone to take care of.” _

_ “C’mon, you come around because you like hanging out with me.” _

_ “That’s true. But I was getting kinda worried with you being alone on your farm.” _

_ “Well, maybe I’m fine with being alone.” Jordan told Phil. “But I’m not going to lie, it’s nice having someone to talk to every day.” _

_ A few months passed and Dream remained on the farm. Jordan was surprised that he didn’t leave, but he was also glad the kid stayed. If Jordan was being real with himself, Dream had grown to be like a son to him and he didn’t want him to leave. But would the kid be willing to stay? _

_ Jordan had asked him that question when they were horseback riding one afternoon. _

_ “Spirit seems to really like you.” Jordan said as they trotted along past the field. _

_ “I thought it would take awhile for me master horseback riding.” Dream said. _

_ “Well kid, you seem like a natural.” The two shared a laugh and continued trotting for a bit before Jordan stopped his horse, Dream did the same. _

_ “I want to talk to you.” Jordan said, looking at Dream. He let out a sigh. _

_ “You had asked me if it ever gets lonely being just me on the farm. I had told you that I wasn’t but...after you came a long, kid I got to tell I haven’t felt lonely since. I told you, you could stay as long as you want, but I want to know why you haven’t left yet.” _

_ Dream took a moment to think. _

_ “I like it here. It’s fun working on the farm and taking care of the animals. I like staying here and...you’ve treated me better than my parents did.” Dream said. “My parents never took care of me like you have been doing for the past months and I don’t want to leave because…I don’t know if I’ll ever find something like this again.” _

_ He had started crying. Jordan couldn’t tell because of the mask but was shocked at what Dream had said. He placed his hand on Dream’s shoulder. That was a weight Dream didn’t expect. He took off his mask to wipe the tears, not caring that The Captain could see his face. _

_ Jordan took in Dream’s face, noticing a small scar on his cheek. He could only imagine if that was given to him by his parents. _

_ After Dream had calmed down and wiped the tears, Jordan took something out of his bag and handed it to Dream. It was a piece of paper. _

_ “What’s this?” Dream asked _

_ “Do you want to stay on the farm and live with me?” Jordan asked him. Dream read over what was on the paper. _

_ “These are adoption papers.” _

_ “Phil helped me get everything sorted out, but if you want this to be your home, you can.” Jordan told Dream. The Captain was offering Dream a home, one where he would have a parent who cares for him. It was what Dream had always wanted. Dream surged at The Captain, wrapping him in a hug. Jordan almost fell off his horse but caught himself and returned the hug. _

_ “Yes. Yes I want to stay here!” Dream said. _

* * *

Jordan placed Ranboo’s dirty clothes in the wash. Dream and Ranboo came from very similar circumstances, both being runways. He wondered what Ranboo was running from, but he wouldn’t ask the kid. Give the kid some space and let him adjust to everything. He just hoped Ranboo was doing alright.

Jordan checked in on his kids after lunch, and found that Ranboo wasn’t with Dream.

“Tubbo said he wanted to show Ranboo around the farm. They’re either by the bees or the cows.” Dream said.

“Ok. How was it, showing him how to feed the horses?”

“It went fine. The horses seemed to like him and he didn’t get kicked.”

“Well that’s good. I’ll go find the two.”

“Do you think he’ll want to stay?” Dream asked before Jordan could leave. Jordan looked at his son.

“It’s up to him whether he wants to stay or not.” Jordan told him.

“He’s running from something.” Dream said.

“If that’s the case, we won’t ask what he’s running from.” Jordan said, leaving the stables. 

He did eventually find the two teens and he couldn’t help but smile at his younger son’s enthusiasm as he explained everything to Ranboo.

“One time, my friend Tommy came over and we accidentally left the gate open. It took us hours to get the cows back.” Tubbo said to Ranboo.

“It must have been hard.” Ranboo said

“Not really. Dream got on his horse, Spirit, and herded them like a cowboy. We tease him all the time about it. Especially when his friend Sapnap gave him a cowboy hat for Christmas once.” Tubbo let out a laugh. Ranboo couldn’t help but laugh back.

Ranboo was following Tubbo around the farm, like a little duck not wanting to stray from its mother. Jordan remembers that, remembers when he found his duckling. 

* * *

_ It was at the monthly farmers market, two years after Jordan had adopted Dream as his son. Dream always liked helping Jordan sell the farm’s crops at their stand. He always had a way with convincing people to buy their goods. _

_ “We’re pretty much sold out.” Jordan said as Dream handed a lady a bag of corn. “Do you wanna walk around and see what others have to offer?” _

_ “Yea. We could pick up some lunch too.” Dream said. The two packed up their stall in a way to show that they were closed and set out to browse the rest of the market. Jordan knew basically everyone at the market, whether they be fellow vendors or some of his own customers. But as he and Dream walked past the stalls, Jordan kept seeing someone out of the corner of his eye. It was the same person every time they turned. He didn’t know who it was till they grabbed his hand. Jordan stopped walking and looked down. It was a kid, no older than six. _

_ The kid had dark brown hair that almost fell over his eyes. He was wearing a striped black and yellow long sleeve that were worn under his blue overalls and was hugging a bee plush with his other hand. _

_ “Hey kiddo, you lost?” Jordan asked him. _

_ The kid shook his head no. _

_ “Where are your parents?” That was the second time Jordan asked that question. _

_ “They left me.” The kid said. That started to raise red flags in Jordan’s head. _

_ “Did they leave you here to get food?” _

_ “They left me here and drove away.” And the red flags started waving. Jordan made brief eye contact with Dream before looking back at the kid. _

_ “What’s your name?” Dream asked, kneeling down to be eye level with the kid. _

_ “Tubbo.” The kid said, hugging his bee plushie tighter. Jordan needed to think of what to do with this kid. _

_ “That’s a cool name Tubbo. I’m Dream.” Dream said. Jordan got it. _

_ “Tubbo, why don’t I take you to someone that could help you find your parents. Does that sound good?” Jordan asked. Tubbo nodded his head. _

_ “Ok.” Jordan turned to Dream. “Can you run over to Phil’s stall and ask him if Wilbur or Techno could watch our stand and then meet me at the Lost and Found?” _

_ “Do you want me to bring Phil as well?” Dream asked. _

_ “No. I’ll call him if I need to.” Jordan said. Dream nodded and headed over to Phil’s stand while Jordan took Tubbo over to the Lost and Found tent. _

_ “Hey Puffy,” Jordan greeted his friend, Puffy, who worked the tent. “This kid came up to me, saying his parents left him here and drove off. Do you think you can help” _

_ “Of course.” Puffy crouched down to be eye level with Tubbo. “Hi sweetie. What’s your name.” _

_ “Tubbo.” _

_ “That’s a nice name. Can you tell me the last place you saw your parents?” _

_ “At the entrance after they drove away.” _

_ Jordan noticed Puffy’s smile falter but she quickly composed herself. _

_ “Ok. Do you know their phone number?” She asked. Tubbo shook his head. _

_ “Ok.” Puffy turned to Jordan, dropping her smile. _

_ “This sounds like child abandonment. I can make an announcement and hope that the parents show up, but if they don’t I’m going to have to call CPS.” She explained. _

_ “What’s going to happen to the kid if they don’t show up?” Jordan asked _

_ “He’ll get placed in foster care and a warrant will be put out for the parents arrest.” Puffy said. Jordan looked at Tubbo, who was looking up at him. He didn’t feel safe leaving the kid alone. _

_ “I’ll stay with him while you make the announcement.” Jordan said. Puffy gave him a nod. _

_ “They call you the Captain.” Tubbo said. It had been twenty minutes after Puffy made the announcement. Dream had joined them by now and sat waiting with them. _

_ “Pardon?” Jordan said. _

_ “The people around here call you the Captain. Why?” _

_ “Oh.” Jordan let out a small laugh. “It’s just a nickname that stuck around.” _

_ “Do you have a ship?” Tubbo asked. His eyes were full of wonder and Jordan could tell he was a curious kid. _

_ “He’s got horses.” Dream said to Tubbo. Tubbo gasped and turned to Dream. _

_ “Really! What kind?” Dream started to tell Tubbo about the different horses on the farm as Tubbo listened with immense interest. Jordan smiled at the two, happy that Dream was distracting the kid in this situation. _

_ The farmer’s market was coming to close and no one had shown up. Jordan and Puffy had an assumption no one would come, but they didn’t want to be proven right. But they were. _

_ “Me and Dream have to go back up our stand. One of Phil’s kids has been watching it the whole day and I feel bad.” Jordan told Puffy.  _

_ “I’m going to call CPS, but until they get here, the kid will stay with me.” Puffy said. _

_ “Take care of him. I hope his parent’s are found.” Jordan said.  _

_ “It was nice meeting you Tubbo.” Jordan told the kid, ruffling his head and giving him a smile before he and Dream left the Lost and Found tent. Or tried to. Jordan was only a few feet away from the tent but was stopped by Tubbo grabbing his leg. _

_ “Captain, don’t go!” Tubbo exclaimed. _

_ “Tubbo, let go honey, You’re going to come with me.” Puffy said, try to console Tubbo while also trying to get him to let go of Jordan. _

_ “I want to stay with the Captain!” He was crying now. Jordan’s heartbroke as he looked at the kid. _

_ “The Captain’s got to go kiddo.”  _

_ “It’s alright Puffy.” Jordan said. He kneeled down and wrapped Tubbo in his arms, Tubbo immediately hugged him. This kid was so young and was abandoned by his parents. No kid deserved that. This kid had gotten attached to Jordan, and Jordan didn’t want to see the kid’s expression if he left. Jordan looked at Dream, and as if Dream could read his mind, he nodded and smiled a little. So Jordan made a decision right on the spot. _

_ “Puffy...Tubbo can stay with me.” He said. _

_ “Jordan, are you sure?” Puffy asked. Jordan nodded. _

_ “Call CPS. Tell them I’m fostering this kid.” _

* * *

_ Tubbo adjusted quickly to being on Jerry’s farm. He seemed to have a blast running around and interacting with the animals. Dream quickly started acting like a bigger brother to Tubbo as he showed him and taught him stuff around the farm, like Jordan had taught him when he started living on the farm. And Jordan did his best to act as a guardian for Tubbo. But Jordan also worried that Tubbo would want to go back to his parents. It had been two weeks and he hadn’t heard anything from Puffy about if Tubbo’s parents were found _

_ “Do you think they’ll find my parents?” Tubbo had asked Jordan one day while they were planting flowers in a flower bed. _

_ “I don’t know, Tubbo. It depends on how hard the police are looking.” Jordan told him. _

_ “I hope they aren’t trying too hard.” _

_ “Oh? And why is that?” _

_ “I like it here. I don’t want to leave.” _

_ “You like staying on the farm?” _

_ “Of course! I like helping with the animals and messing around with Dream.” Tubbo said, giving Jordan a toothy grin. Jordan smiled at Tubbo. _

_ “I like having you stay, kid.” _

_ The adoption papers were signed not a week after. _

Jordan looked at Ranboo, and he worried. He could only wonder what this kid was going through.

Jordan felt like history was repeating itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon Time!  
> -Yes, Phil and Jordan are brothers. I’ve wanted to make them brothers from the start but didn’t expect this oneshot to grow. But they’re brothers. Phil is older than Jordan.  
> -Dream found his mask while he was on the run.  
> -Puffy also has the nickname of Captain but it is only really used in a game setting(like if she was playing sports or at game night, her teammates would call her Captain).
> 
> Also! If you aren't falling the tumblr for this blog then your missing out on some memes I made and headcannons that I don't post on here. Give it a follow if you want!  
> https://mcyt-farm-au.tumblr.com/


	12. A Place to Stay-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as Ranboo tries to remember, there are things he wish he could forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it took so long for the final part to come out, IRL stuff came up. But I'm back to taking requests so if you got any, send them in. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Warinings: Mentions of social worker, foster family, posible abusive household, panic attack is present towards the end(although I myself have not experienced one before I tried to keep it brief, do let me know if there is anything wrong with it or if something needs to be changed)

“You should tell them.”

Ranboo had a dilemma. He had been staying at Jerry’s Farm for a week, and he really liked it here. Jordan, Dream, and Tubbo have been really nice to him. But Ranboo hasn’t told them about his memory problems, or his book, or exactly why they found him in their barn. 

It’s not that he didn’t trust them. 

_Do you really?_

Yes, he trusted them. Why wouldn’t he, they’ve been nothing but kind to him. Giving him new clothes and a bed to sleep on. 

_You just haven’t found the right time to tell them._ That was it. 

_But you need to tell them. Before they kick you to the curb._

“They’re not going to kick me to the curb.” Ranboo told himself “I’m going to tell them about my memory problems.” 

He left the room before he could think about it more.

Jordan was moving hay when Ranboo approached him.

“Hey kid, are you holding up ok?” Jordan asked. He had noticed that from time to time, Ranboo would be a bit on edge or disappear to his and Tubbo’s room for a bit. Jordan knew that Ranboo was still adjusting to life on the farm, but he couldn’t help but worry for the kid.

“I need to tell you something.” Jordan put the hay down and gave his full attention to Ranboo.

“What is it?” He asked. Ranboo looked at Jordan, taking a deep breath.

“I have memory problems.” Ranboo told him, taking out his memory book from the pocket in his overalls. “I’ll remember certain things but the rest is usually just a blur. That’s why I write everything down in my memory book.”

“Are your memory problems something that needs to be medically treated?” Jordan asked. Ranboo shook his head.

“No. I just thought that this was something you should know, since I’ve been staying here for almost a week.”

“Don’t sweat it kid. I’m glad you told me.” Jordan reassured “Is this something you want Dream and Tubbo to know about?”

“I plan to go tell them right now.”

“Ok. Is there anything else I need to know?” Ranboo froze.

_Yes_

“No.” He said “But thank you for being so understanding.”

Dream and Tubbo seemed to take it well when he told them. 

“So, like, is there a way that we could possibly help you remember more?” Tubbo asked after Ranboo told them.

“I don’t think so.” He said.

“What if we dropped a watering can on your head. Will that jog your memory?” Ranboo flinched at Tubbo’s idea.

“Please don’t.”

“That’s dangerous Tubbo.” Dream said. “But that makes you fit in more at Jerry’s Farm Ranboo.”

“What do you mean?” Ranboo gave Dream a curious look.

“C’mon, you haven’t noticed? Tubbo’s very eccentric but needs help reading. I wear a mask all the time to cover my face and you’ve got memory problems.” Dream said, ruffling Ranboo’s hair. “You wouldn’t really call that a normal family would you?”

_Family._ Ranboo fixed his hair, trying to not get hung up on what Dream said. “Yea. I guess you're right. But what about Captain? He seems normal to me.”

“Well you haven’t heard the stories about him then.” Tubbo said. “There’s a reason everyone calls him Captain.”

“And what’s the reason?”

“You’ll find out eventually.” Dream told him.

“That sounds very ominous.”

“Kids! I need your help loading the truck!” Jordan called. “We’ve got a big delivery to take to Niki!”

The three boys ceased their conversation and went to go help the Captain. But Ranboo couldn’t help but think about what both Dream and Tubbo had said.

_“But that just makes you fit in more.”_

* * *

After they had unloaded all the deliveries, Jordan allowed his kids to pick out some snacks while he filled out the delivery papers. Niki had taken notice that there was an extra boy when they came in and approached Jordan.

“Captain, is Ranboo staying with you.” Niki asked. Jordan looked up from the papers.

“Yea. Do you know him?” 

“He’s come into my store once or twice. I actually found him rummaging through the bins.” Niki said “I gave him some food and haven't seen him since.” 

Jordan was a bit shocked at this information. He had a feeling there were certain circumstances Ranboo had to go through, being a runaway, but Jordan hated the image of this kid having to dig through garbage for food. 

“Has anyone asked about him? Or do you know if anyone is looking for him?” Jordan asked her. If Niki’s seen Ranboo before, maybe she knows more about the boy.

“Not to my knowledge, no.” Niki told him. “I was thinking of calling Puffy and letting her know.” Jordan looked over at his boys. Tubbo was showing Ranboo his favorite snack the store had. Ranboo smiled, grabbing a different one and handing it Tubbo.

“From my experience Niki, runaways usually don’t want to go back to the place they ran from.” Jordan told her.

“I understand.” She said. A customer waved to get Niki’s attention to the register. “Just...promise me that you’ll take care of him while he’s on your farm.”

Niki had so much care and seriousness in her eyes. She too cared for the boy even though she’s only seen him twice. Jordan could understand that.

“I promise.” Jordan told her.

He meant that.

* * *

After they had made the delivery to Niki, Jordan had set the kids to harvest some of the crops that were ripe for spring while he filed the previous delivery paperwork. 

“Tubbo shouldn’t you wait until these are washed before you eat them?” Ranboo asked as Tubbo popped a pea into his mouth.

“It’s just one. I’ll be fine. It’s when you multiple that you should get worried.” Tubbo said.

“Yea. The first time he helped harvest the peas, he kept eating them and got sick.” Dream said as he pulled up a carrot.

“You should have stopped me! I spent all day in bed the next day. It took me weeks to eat peas again.” Tubbo said.

“I tried but you wouldn’t listen. Plus it was kinda funny watching Sparklez fuss over you.”

“Whatever. You’re evil. You’re an evil brother.” Tubbo said, taking two carrots and holding them in front of Dream’s face to look like horns. “Look at him Ranboo. He’s a Dreamon.”

Dream let out a chuckle.

“You want to play that game Tubbo?” Dream placed the carrot down and stood up. 

“Oh I may have angered the Dreamon. Whatever will he do.”Tubbo stood up as well. 

“I’m gonna get you!” Dream said, running towards Tubbo. Tubbo took off quickly, his brother chasing after him.

“Quick Ranboo! Grab the hoe. Dreamon’s hate hoeing” Tubbo yelled. Ranboo burst out laughing.

“Wait what? Why do they hate hoeing?” Ranboo yelled across the field.

“They don’t know how!” Tubbo yelled back, still being chased by Dream. Ranboo let out another laugh and went to grab the hoe. He could hear Dream yelling for Tubbo to ‘get back here’ and smiled at the brothers’ shenanigans. It was nice to see their brotherly interactions.

Ranboo found the hoe and started to head back to the brothers when his attention was caught by a car pulling up to the farm entrance. 

And along with the hoe, Ranboo’s smile dropped. As much as he tried to remember things, Ranboo wished he could forget the face of the social worker that stepped out of the car. 

_They shouldn’t be here. Why are they here?_

A faint static started to form in Ranboo’s ears. It was too late for him to hide, they were already staring at him. God he hated the eye contact.

Dream and Tubbo stopped chasing each other at the sound of a car door slamming shut. They knew a city car never brings anything good. And seeing how the person who stepped out was looking at Ranboo, they were right.

“Can I help you?” Dream called out to them, drawing their attention away from Ranboo. Dream had subconsciously grabbed Tubbo’s hand and started to make their way over to where Ranboo stood.

“Hi. I’m here about a missing boy that was reportedly sighted here.” The social worker said. Her voice was sweet. That put Dream off.

“What do they look like?” Dream asked. He didn’t stand directly in front of Ranboo, but made it so there was some distance between him and the social worker.

“Well, they look exactly like the young gentleman that is standing right-” 

“Can I ask what you’re doing here on my farm?” The social worker turned her attention to the Captain, who had come out of the house to see what was going on.

“You must be the owner. I’ve come here because it was reported that a missing boy was spotted on your farm, and I can see that the report was right.” The social worker said, pointing to Ranboo.

“Where exactly did you come from and where did this report go?” The Captain asked. His voice was deadly serious and he stood differently than Ranboo had ever seen him. Like a captain whose crew was just threatened. For some reason, it took the edge off a bit for Ranboo but not enough.

“I’m Ranboo’s social worker. I’m here to take him back to his foster family.”

_No..._

Under high amounts of stress, Ranboo knows that he will tend to black out and end up somewhere else. And by god did he desperately wish to be somewhere else right now. But he wasn’t. His brain wasn’t letting him and his thoughts got extremely muddled at the words _foster family_. So he did the next best thing he could think of.

He ran.

“Kid!” He didn’t hear Jordan cry. The static was too loud. He wanted to hide. He wanted to crawl into a box and never come out.

_They found you. They’re going to take you back to that place._

“I don’t want to go back there!” He felt the sting of tears on his face but was too preoccupied with running to wipe them away. He didn’t know how far or where he ran to but ended up collapsing behind some hay bales, curling himself up into a ball and desperately tried to make himself as small as possible.

“I don’t want to go back there! I don’t want to go back there!” He was hyperventilating now.

_You have to go back. It’s where you belong. You don’t belong on this farm. You don’t belong in their family. They’re going to kick you to the curb now that they know who you-_

“Ranboo. Ranboo I need you to slow your breathing.” A voice cut through his internal spiral.

“You don’t have to look at me Ranboo but I need you to focus on my voice and take a deep breath.” The Captain told him. He didn’t sound serious like he did before. He sounded like he cared. It grounded Ranboo, allowing him to listen. He took a deep breath in, and let a shaky breath out. He repeated the notion a few times, starting to calm down.

“I don’t want to go back there.” Ranboo told him. He was still shaking. “I hate it there. I don’t ever want to go back.”

Jordan looked at the kid in front of him. This shaking, broken kid who’s been through god knows what, Jordan couldn’t imagine, didn’t want to imagine why Ranboo had this reaction to going back to his apparent foster family. But he knew that if he went back, it wouldn’t be good for him at all. Jordan could change that.

“You don’t have to.” Jordan said. Ranboo looked up at the Captain.

“What?” His voice was small and still shaky.

“You don’t have to go back there if you don’t want to. I am not going to make you leave if you really want to stay here.” He said. Ranboo slowly pieced together what Jordan was telling him. Jordan was offering him a place to stay, a permanent one. One where people actually cared for him. It was all he ever wanted.

“I do. I do want to stay here.” Ranboo said. He uncurled himself and wrapped his arms around the Captain. Jordan returned the hug, holding the kid like a father would hold their child. 

“You don’t have to run anymore. This is your home now.” Jordan told him. Ranboo had started to cry again, but he didn’t wipe them away for they were tears of contentment.

Finally, Ranboo had a place he could call home.

Finally he had a family that cared for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your not following the tumblr for this blog then your missing out knowing what's in Ranboo's memory book.  
> @mcyt-farm-au on tumblr.


End file.
